You turned my world upside down
by adrianna-l
Summary: This is a story about my oc and her new life in Lima, Ohio. full summary inside.  Puck/OC
1. Introduction

_**I had worked on my story „The Beauty and the Badass" and thought that it doesn't satisfy me after all.  
>So this is the revised one.<br>It also have a new title:"You turned my world upside down"**_

_**I hope you will enjoy this one and I hope you will write some reviews.**_

_**Introduction:  
><strong>_**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you will like it. English is not my native language so I hope you will forgive me about my bad grammar and when you found any mistakes I would be happy if you write it in the review. **

**Summary:**

**A girl ran through the empty halls of McKinley High, her heels clicking on the marble floor and her curly chocolate colored hair bouncing from side to side. Her skin like a porcelain doll is a nice contrast to her full red ruby lips. But the most striking thing about her face are her forest green eyes, which have a hint of hazel around the pupil, they have a mesmerizing affect. She smiled to herself when she found the door for her first class and opened it, to find a young teacher with curly hair and a welcoming smile on his handsome face.  
><strong> 

**My OC:**

**Selena Hummel by Selena Gomez**

**/gallery/albums/shoots/2008/Unknown%20Photoshoot%2012/normal_**

**(with green eyes, like in the description in the summary)**


	2. The new girl

So this is my new first chapter

I don't own glee, only my own Characters.

(_and cursive__) means that the person thinks this part and I think you will be clever enough to figure out who thoughts this are._

Chapter One:  
><em>"Touch"<em>

**Selena's POV:**

**The first day at my new school, I must say that I'm a little nervous about it. I mean Kurt had told me a lot about McKinley and the stories weren't all good. He told me about the slushy facials and the annoying Jewish brat Rachel and her talent to talk a mile in a second. He also mentioned the jocks, who thrown him in the dumpster and the soldier like cheerleading squad called "The Cheerios". Sounds like a breakfast cereal, but who cares I have seen worse. My old school in New York was an art school, where you only could belong to the "cool" kids when you have the money or the self-confidence paired with a lot of talent. I hadn't any reasons to worry back then, we had the money and I had the talent, but my so called friends weren't really friends. Gossip, Boy's and the newest clothes were the main parts of our daily conservations. I think I only wanted to belong somewhere, but right now it doesn't matter anymore. **

**Normal POV:**

**A girl ran through the empty halls of McKinley High, her heels clicking on the marble floor and her curly chocolate colored hair bouncing from side to side. Her skin like a porcelain doll is a nice contrast to her full red ruby lips. But the most striking thing about her face are her forest green eyes, which have a hint of hazel around the pupil, they have a mesmerizing affect. She smiled to herself when she found the door for her first class and opened it, to find a young teacher with curly hair and a welcoming smile on his handsome face.**

**(her outfit: http:/www. Polyvore .com/first_day/set?id=39600731****)**

"**Hi, my name is Selena Hummel, sorry that I'm a little late but I got lost when I couldn't find the right room." I said and ****put****on****my****smile****so that****you could see****my****perfect white****teeth. This worked with every teacher on my old school, they couldn't stand mad a second when I put this smile on and sometimes I add the famous puppy-dog-eyes, so I could get along when I were late for the first hour, I must say that this was almost every single day.  
>"Welcome to McKinley High Selena, I'm Mr. Schuester, your Spanish teacher and Glee club director; if you want to audition you can come to me, anytime you are ready. So, you can take the seat next to Finn." "The tall boy in the third row" Mr. Schuester added in a low whisper.<br>I looked around to find this tall boy and when I spotted him I couldn't hide the smile that appeared on my face. Finn Hudson the son of Carol Hudson, the girlfriend of my uncle Burt. What****a****coincidence! I went to my seat, put my books on the table and looked to Finn, who was half asleep. I poked him in the side and giggled slightly. "Not yet Mom, I have an hour left, before I must go to school, so for goods sake let me sleep." He mumbled before he put his head on his table. I let out a light laughter of amusement 'I can talk to him later, after his nice little nap' I thought to myself amusement and looked to the front of the class. The first hour went by pretty fast and Finn began to rub his eyes after he heard the bell rang. He looked to me and rubbed his eyes once more before he recognized that I really sit next to him and he doesn't dream anymore. I smiled "Hey Finni, have you slept well." It was more a statement as a question. **

_Heh … oh yeah, right. Leni has started here at school today. She moved here last week with her Mom and her little brother from New York. You can see the relation to Kurt by her sense of fashion and the way she talks to you, she has the same sarcastic undertone as Kurt. I like her, she is fun to be around an I must admit that she is very pretty and intelligent, most of the things she talked with Kurt I couldn't understand so she must be very smart. _

"**Hmmm, mhhm. Yeah I think the last movie last night was too much for me. ****And****the****extent****of****junk food****that we****have****eaten****has****done its****part****to. So what classes have you next?"**

**Lena looked at her schedule and back to me "I have biology and then math, EW, I hate math, and it's no fun." She said, but had a big smile on her face. "Finn, tell me isn't in the third hour Glee-Club?"  
>"Uhmm, that's right, why?" he said with a light confused look. He really doesn't get it. "Finni, think about. I hate math, math is at the third lesson and glee also, so when I don't want to go to math, where should go then?"<br>"Ah, you want to come to glee with me so you don't have to go to math." He concluded. Clever lad.  
>"But, Leni, you know, when you become a part of glee, that you also get slushy facials? I mean Kurt had told you about the way the others treat us here. And after your stories, I thought, you were really popular at your old school. Do you really want to do this? I would be happy about this and the other's definitely too, but think about it, after all that happened to Kurt. And I don't want you to get hurt, ok?" he said with a serious look on his face, but I had already made up my mind. New school, new start and I make only the things I want to do. I don't care about the way the other student's would treat me, if I become a part of glee. I am me and singing is one of my talents that I love to act out. It makes so much fun to share it with others. So I'm on my way to become a Gleek.<br>"Yeah, Kurt told me about all the jocks at this school. But, Finn, I really love to sing and to dance to and Kurt has told me that you will need more members, since he goes to Dalton. And don't worry, I can handle things myself." I smiled and punched him playfully at his left arm.  
>So, now we have cleared this problem I have to think about the audition. What song should I sing? Maybe… Yeah that's a good idea. <strong>


	3. Touch

**I'm ill, so I have enough time to work on my fanfic.  
>So enjoy chapter two.<strong>

**Chapter two:**

„_**Touch**_**"**

**The second lessen went by very fast and the next stop for Selena was the choir room, but at first she went to her locker to put her books bag and hurried down the hallways.  
>The lesson had already started and she could hear someone singing "Haven't met you yet" by Michael Bubble. The voice was rough but at the same time <strong>_sooo_** sweet. Selena tried to look through the window of the wooden door, but couldn't see the one who sings one of her favorites songs. (You must know Rachel isn't the only one who is called midget.) The song finished and Selena opened the door to see 11 different people sitting on chairs and in front of them stand her Spanish teacher , his nickname, and a tall Boy with a Mohawk. **

**He must be the one who sang the song; I thought and began to smile. I was sure that this year would be very great. Kurt had warned me already about different peoples at this school and the boy with the Mohawk was one of them. Men-whore, had Kurt called him. The other one was Santana, a cheerleader who can be a little bitchy, but the worse one would be Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend and the female lead of New Direction. Kurt has said that she wouldn't be so pleased about me and joining glee club, because I could be better than her, according to Kurt I was. I cleared my throat and walked some steps forwards so that Finn could see me and thankfully he did. **

"**? There is someone who wants to audition for Glee." Finn said and came to my side. I placed automatically my teachers smile on my face and said to him "I would really want to try out for this club; I know the try outs are long gone, but I thought that I could audition, since Kurt is at Dalton and he told me that your club is missing one member. "  
>"Sure, you can start when you are ready" He said and went with Finn to the other members to listen to me.<br>I placed myself behind the piano and began to play the familiar notes of Elissa Franceschi's "Touch"; I thought it would work with the song that this Mohawk boy sang. During the first lines I closed my eyes and had the feeling that I melt with the music. I loved this feeling, so free and full of emotions. After I finished the song with a low ending, where I whispered the last words, but so that the others could hear them clearly, I stood up from my place and looked to Mr. Shue, who had a big smile on his face and only said "You're in!" The other's, except of Finn, who knows about my talent, had their jaws at the bottom, but as Finn began to clap and to whistle the others came to their senses and joined in. I smiled my thousand sun smile and took a sit next to Finn and his girlfriend, who doesn't looked so pleased after my entrance. 'Point to Kurt' I thought after a quick glance to Rachel.  
>Mr. Schue wanted me to introduce myself to the others and wanted to know from which school I came from.<br>"Hey guys my name is Selena Hummel, but you can call me Lena and I'm Kurt's cousin. I moved with my family from New York, where I visited the Art and Dance school. I love to sing and dance; I can play the piano and the guitar and had singing lessons since I'm 8. I hope we will become good friends." I smiled and took my seat back next to Finn. **

Puck's POV:

**Just when I****'ve ****finished****my****song****, a ****girl****came through the****door into the****choir****room. Wow, she's hot. I bet when I work with my charm I can get into her pants and it would take me only one week. I mean I'm Puckzilla, after all.  
>She looked to Finn, which immediately reacted and rushed to her side. Huh! Does he know her? Whatever, Finn is with Rachel, they are like an item, and slowly it begin to annoy me the way the two lovebirds acted around each other. They become every duet or solo and Finn act really like a wimp, since then. Sometimes I think he lost his balls. And to top the situation, Mike is with Tina and act the same way as Finn. The two had held me a speech about the importance of relationships and the way romantic gestures work with the female population. Nice try. I don't do relationships and this whole stuff about love. For me it worked with sex and only sex. I have my reputation and since glee it's really hard to keep it up.<br>Finn interrupted my thoughts by speaking to Mr. Schue about the new girl. The next things went very fast and the girl sad behind the piano and began to play. When I heard her voice I was stunned, it was so clear and full of emotions. Rachel got some competition. This will be very interesting. I stole a glance to Rachel, who sat next to Finn and her face showed it all. She was pissed, pissed about the fact that this girl could sing, maybe even better than herself and that she looked so beautiful with this black curls, which frames her pale face. Dam it Puck what are you thinking. She's hot and I get her laid. Then I'll search for another girl, like it always was. There was absolute silence in the room when she finished the song I can't assign. I looked to the other members of glee and saw the stunned faces, but once Finn began to clap the others and I joined in. As Mr. Shue said she can join our club, she had this big smile on her lips that took me off guard. She was gorgeous. Dam, not again. Slowly I think that I lost my balls.  
>She took her seat next to Finn and I couldn't take my eyes from her. She had these deep green eyes and these full red lips, which looks so soft. Her hair was in a braided side ponytail and hang loose over her shoulder. Her legs were crossed over each other and looked so long in these skinny white jeans. And to top this all, she had this tight yellow pulli on, you could see that she has the right curves. Dam it! She took my breath away. I think I'll have a meeting with Santana under the bleachers after lunch. Santana was my partner number one, cause I don't have to sweet talk her to get into her paints. At this topic she works a lot like me. So I put my messenger out of my bag and began to text her, since she set in the last row with Brittany. <strong>

**Puck: Hey Hot Stuff, under the bleachers like always? ;)**

**Santana: Sure.**

**Ok this problem is solved. **

"**So guys, I think with this new addition, we will win sectionals. But we have to work on our song list. Have anyone an idea?"**

**Rachel raised her hand and went to the band and whispered a song name to them. I think she did this to show the new girl, who the star of this club is. Obvious. She can be so annoying. I can't understand that I had dated her. Oh, right my mom wanted me to date a Jewish girl, for once. It didn't work, I mean we never crossed the second base and I have my needs. She sang "Don't rain on my parade" like last year at regionals. But I must admit that Selena, that was her name right, had a better voice. This will be interesting. After she finished the last notes of the song, we clapped politely. She looked to Selena and took her seat next to Finn and, man; she was beyond of just being pissed. I could hear Mercedes say, that she liked the new girl, just for pissing Rachel off. I smirked.  
>Mr. Shue dismissed us after Rachel's pathetic attempt to show Selena her place at glee and we began to leave the choir room.<br>As I heeded to my next class I could see Finn and Rachel discussing something at her locker. I could bet this had to do with our new hot addition. Finn looked very uncomfortable and excused himself to catch up with me.  
>"Dude, sometimes Rachel can be so selfish. I mean we need Selena, since Kurt goes to Dalton, and she is really cool. But Rachel can only see her as competition. And now she gave me the responsibility for this, because I had taken her there for audition. Is she kidding me?"<br>"Dude, listen. Your right, Rachel is only pissed because this new kid had a better voice then herself, but you must man up and show her, her confines. Isn't this kid your cousin too, or a kind of."  
>"Yeah, you have a point, but when she is pissed I may not touch her. So I think I play along with her and when she'll cross a line I can still intervene. "<br>Finn said with his goofy smile, I bet he is thinking of the next make-out session with Berry. Sometimes he is such a loser.  
>We walked the almost empty hallways to our history class. As we came in the room, I saw her sitting in the last row and chatting to Mercedes. The girls seemed so deepen in her conservation, that they didn't noticed as Finn and I took our seats next to them.<br>"Hey Lena, I want to apologize for Rachel, sometimes she can be bossy. But you were really great, you have beautiful voice, you know." Finn said and I thought he grown a vagina. Is he for real? He hangs around with the girls too much.  
>"Don't worry Finn, I don't care about her. Remember, Kurt had already told me a lot about your little wanna be lead singer." She smiled and chuckled lightly. I had to hold back my laughter before Finn's brain can process her words. Feisty, I like it. So my time to introduce myself to this little firecracker.<br>"Hey Babe, you have a really nice voice, by the way I'm Puck." I waggled my eyebrows at her and had my famous smirk on my face.  
>Before she said anything she looked me once over and replaced her otherwise innocent smile with a mischievous one.<br>"Thank you, but I don't go by **_**babe;**_** you know some girls here are different to your normal costumers." Mercedes began to laugh and high fived her.  
>"Feisty, I like that. Maybe we can take this conservation to a more private place and there I can show you what my costumers are getting from the Puckstar." I smirked at her. "I pass, for now I don't see the need in something like that and for your record I'm not like every girl. I'm too much for you to handle." I wanted to set against something, but was cut off by our history teacher, who entered the room. <strong>


	4. Puckzilla

**The story is parted in Selena's and Puck's point of view. Sometimes I mention the thoughts from the other people to accommodate the understanding. **

**Chapter three:  
>"Puckzilla"<strong>

**Is he for real? I mean, he has something, I must admit. But is that a way to speak to a woman! I think I had shown that he is crossing some line when he calls me **_**babe! **_**I thought he would add some dirty comment, but before he could say something stupid the history teacher arrived and began the lesson. This is so boring, so I decided that I doodle on my notepad, before I get too bored. Finn looked still confused about the word-match between Puck and I, but as fast as the look came so fast was is replaced with his usual goofy smile, which looked as he thinks about this annoying Rachel and their next make out session. Sometimes I doubt that he didn't fall on his head as a baby. Cleverness is not his strongest part, but he is kind of family since his mother is dating my uncle. It must be strange to see his own mother with somebody else. I mean since my dad left my mother with me and my little brother I hadn't seen any other man at our place. But that doesn't mean that she hadn't dated someone after the divorce 5 years ago. My brig brother David had told me that he once sawn mom with some handsome man at a restaurant, where David had a date by himself, with this also Jewish girl Samantha. She was annoying as Rachel, but worse. She had David by his balls. But when he recognized that she was the devil in person, he left her, to my relief. Short after this accident, we left New York and moved here. My mom told me that this guy was her chef and that he was already married and his wife found out about this little affair and dared him to leave my mother and fire her. So my mother hadn't a job, two kids and a too expensive flat. Thanks to Carol, who helped my mother to find a job as a nurse at the local hospital, we sold our flat and moved in this little, full of gossip, town, to live near our family. My dad wasn't so pleased with the idea that my brother and I moved here, but said it were ok with him as long as he could visit us and could us take our regular holiday trips. Since he left my mother for some mid-twenty chick that couldn't find the difference between her money and that from my dads, we hadn't a good relationship. I mean I was very nice and polite to this wanna be Barbie but when she bought me some dresses, which are beyond fashionable and to slut-like for my taste; I lost all my patience and began to yell at her. This included the way she broke my family apart and the fact that she spend too much money on some unnecessary beauty jobs, only to impress my dad with her fake body. David found this very funny and after she left the apartment with tears in her dumb blue eyes my father was the one who lost it at next. He began to yell at me and my brother for being unpolite and rude and the next thing I remembered was that he sends us back to our mother and didn't call in three months. After this I avoided him and his now new wife Melinda the best I can. My brother was the happy one, he could move far enough after he had the chance to go to one of the best colleges in the country. I missed him but he promised me to come back every time he could afford it. His holidays will start in a week and he would come to visit us at our new house, which has a pool, thank god.  
>The bell rang and our fifth hour was over, to my luck it was lunch time and I made my way with Mercedes, who seems pretty cool, through the large crowd of McKinley Highs hallways to the cafeteria.<br>I took a quick glance around and saw so many unfamiliar faces, since this is my first day I only knew some people from glee. I took my place next to Mercedes and Tina, a gothic looking Asian and began to eat my salad. Soon Artie, a kid in a wheelchair and, oh luck, Rachel took their seats as well. Rachel began to talk came to no end. I decided that this was the right time to put my I pod out of my bag and listen to some music. Because the point is, that she wouldn't finish until our ears began to blood. I heard "Use some body" by Kings of Leon as a tall figure appeared next to me and took one of the plugs to put it in his own ear. I turned around only to see Puck next to me, who wiggled again his eyebrows at me and said. "You know you can use me."  
>"Are you for real, I thought I had made it clear that I'm not interested in some little kid, who thinks he is the hero of some cougar panties." The others on our table began to burst out in laughter, only Rachel looked like she was hitten by a bus. "Your loss" was all he said and let us alone.<br>Mercedes looked amused and cooked an eyebrow at me before she said. "I like you." I giggled. I knew it was important for Kurt that I get along with his friends. I excused myself and went to my locker and took my phone out of it to call Kurt. He had said that he wanted to know how my audition was and also to hear if I had made any friends yet. Before I dialed his number I could see how Puck and this cheerleading chick went to the bathroom. I laughed to myself. Somehow I liked his attitude, it was different. He was honest, but somehow I doubt that he was every single minute this "badass", which he called himself. I mean no one can be that gross and at the same time so, how could I describe it, hot. Yeah, this hits the point. Dam it Lena, Kurt had warned you. Stop this way of thinking about this wanna be asshole.  
>I called Kurt. "Hey Kurt here is Leni, how it's going?"<br>"Oh my god Leni, I waited all the time, Mercedes had already texted me about your sweet first hours at hell. So Lady Do you want to tell me something about a certain bad, bad boy, who wants to get in your pants or must I repeat my speech about this stuff again?" I giggled. "Listen Kurt, you don't have to, I already reined him. You don't have to worry about me; you know I can handle myself very well. Remember this jock at my last school, who couldn't understand the word "No". I could handle this, so I can also handle this little horny teenager boy." He laughed "I like it when you hit the point. So Darling my next lesson will start in 3 minutes I have to hang on. We see each other after school at your place. I want to hear all the gossip I missed today. And watch out, Puck is not the type, who give up so easily."  
>"Ok. See you my always fashionable cousin."<br>After this conversation I felt better. Kurt understands the way I am. I mean Finn is cool but he doesn't understand half of the things I talk about. So let me see what lessons have I next. Urgh… Chemistry…!  
><strong> 


	5. Miss Holliday

**Chapter 4:  
>"Ms. Holliday"<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>(her outfit: http:www. Polyvore .com/audition/set?id=39533540****)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beeeep…Beeep….Fuck! <strong>

"**Honey, breakfast is ready. Hurry up, your little brother is waiting! You have promised me that you would drive him to his daycare."  
>Argh! I have forgotten about this little stupid promise. Crap. I ran to my bathroom and took a quick show before my mother will lose her patience. After the shower dried my hair and leaved it the curly way it naturally was and took some clothes out of my closet. It was a nude colored dress and a grey bolero. The shoes were in a simple black with white little points on it, which matched with my also black belt. I ran upstairs, took a toast from the counter grabbed my little brother and heeded to my car, which was all my proud. I tuned it together with my brother and worked for it as a babysitter.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>(her car: http:www. Dorotheum .com/uploads/media/Mustang_Cabrio_)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My little brother Jonas was only 4 years old and was my little angel. He always knows when I'm in a bad mood and wants to make me smile. I love him he can be so sweet. He was really excited about the fact that David will come in a week. David plays as a QB at his collage and played always with Jonas at the Central Park and sometimes when I had the time and weren't so busy with my dance lessons I played with them. I enjoyed the time we spent together, it was always fun and when we played football you could see that this sport was another talent in our family. My dad played also in high school and college and was pretty good, maybe this was some of the reasons my mother dated him since sophomore year. She was the popular girl and he was the Quarter Back. It was kind of fate that they ended together and married in young age. My mother is the sister of Kurt's father and has also brown curly hair, but she has also brown eyes, when I had the eyes from my father. They are the same deep shade of green with some hazel sparkles. We were the perfect family, all good looking, talented, because my mother had the voice too and my brother was the sports man like my father. Our family was Jewish, but only the side from my father, my mother love Christmas and so we made a mix from both fests.<br>Yesterday I went with Kurt to the mall and meet there his new crush Blaine, who was the lead of the Warblers. He didn't come out yet and Kurt wanted to take things slowly. I think they make a cute couple, hopefully Blaine will see one day what a good match my cousin would be. We talked about my old school and how I put Rachel into the shadow with my audition at New Directions. We laughed and I told them the newest gossip, like the thing with Puck, which Kurt commented "Honey, he is crazy about you, I mean you're a Hummel and you know how to dress and behave like a real diva."  
>"Ahh, Kurt don't make me blush!" I giggled. After we finished our coffee we drove back to my place and played with my little brother before he went to bed.<br>10 minutes later I arrived at school and saw some people stare at me. I think they are wondering about my car, I mean the most of them drive some normal SUV. And here I am the new girl from New York with her Mustang. I smirked. I looked around and found Finn with some other jocks in the near of the dumpsters. I pushed my hair back and made my way up to them. My heels clicking on the floor and my hips swing with every step I made. I definitely know how to make an entrance. I poked Finn in the arm, so that he turned around and there was it again this goofy smile of him. Sometimes I think that he don't saw me as his innocent little cousin, how my mother would describe me, and hell I'm not innocent neither little. "Hey Lena, how it's going?"  
>"Hi Finni, I'm fine. A little bit grumpy but fine." I said with a smile.<br>"Ey, Finn who is this hot stuff here. Don't you want to introduce her to your teammates!" said a very bully jock to him and smirked at me. Ugh.  
>"Karofsky, back off. She's Kurt's cousin. Don't you think you had done enough?" Finn said in a serious tone and came a step towards me. "Come on Hudson, look at her she is hot and I only want a little fun with her." This Karofsky kid said and gave me once over. I shuddered in disgust. "Who do you think you are asshole! First dumb kids are so not my type. Second you threatened Kurt, so he leaved this place and as his family I think its reason enough to don't like you. Third I'm not a slut like your little cheerios, who dance for you on some dirty poles. So BACK OFF!" this was good. Kurt had told me that he plays for the other team and I'm not the one who make this public, but the way he spoke to me is not nice. So why shouldn't show him some manners. "What did you say, little whore!" he was furious. He made himself bigger, but he didn't scare me. He wouldn't hit me when everybody is around. "You pay for this you know! No one speaks to me like that without punishment." He added in an angry tone. "Listen Jerk, I don't think so! So it was <strong>_**nice**_** to meet you all but I have somewhere else to be." I said and went to the entrance of McKinley High. There were Mercedes, Tina and Arti, they looked astonished. "Oh my god Lena, do you know what you have done? I mean no one had ever the guts to speak to Karofsky like that. I hope he don't try anything stupid. I mean after Kurt and the slushy facials. He is bad news." Mercedes said in a scared tone. Had I really crossed a line with that, but he deserved it. "Don't worry, I will be ok. When he tries anything my big brother will come and show him what a real man is." I laughed. David was my overprotective big brother and he was strong. But I had seen him angry only one time; it was when I was at my first year at my old school. There was this cute boy Alex, who was the crush of every girl with boyfriend or without. He was interested in me and I was naive enough to think that he had the right intention with me, but I was totally wrong. He only wanted to get in my pants. After a party at a friend's house he brought me back home and came with me in my room, my parents weren't home and my little brother was by my father's sister. David was at some other party and so I was alone with Alex. We made out and it was nice, but at this point I was a virgin. I didn't want to get any further. But he had other ideas. He grabbed me and pushed me onto my bed. Luckily at this point my brother came home and wanted to wish me a good night, but when he saw what was happening. He grabbed Alex by his shirt and punched him several times. I couldn't say anything and only sat on my bed and began to cry. My brother throws him out of the apartment and took me in a big hug. Since then I knew that nothing bad would happen to me as long as my brother was there for me.  
>We made our way to our first class when we saw with a very pale skin tone and a sniffy nose. Great only my second day and it looks like I could forget my rescue from math. At the third hour I made my way to the choir room.<br>"Hey Hummel, you look nice in this dress. Have you selected it for me! That is really nice from you. I can say, I enjoy the look of your legs in this heel's." A rough voice whispered in my ear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV:<strong>

**I heeded down the hallways to our next glee lesson. I had heard about the fight between Selena and Karofsky. Finn had told me about this at our first lesson. How can she be so stupid and mess with this big jerk, after the accident with Kurt. I don't understand this girl. At first she doesn't give away after my famous charming behavior and now she messed with the biggest jerk at school. As ran through the large crowd of students I saw the longest legs I ever seen. They looked like they had no ending and this cute little ass. Wait. What. My look went from these delicious legs to the top. It was Selena. Hot! So Puck, it's your turn; she is alone and is only waiting for a man like you. I sprinted to her side and leaned to her ear and whispered: "Hey Hummel, you look nice in this dress. Have you selected it for me! That is really nice from you. I can say, I enjoy the look of your legs in this heel's." She turned around and smirked. "Hello to you too Noah." Wait what had she said… Noah? How does she know? Ahh, right she is Kurt's cousin. He must tell her my name and it would piss me off, when someone calls me that. Stupid little Hummel. There it was again this mischievous smile of hers. It looks kind of sexy… Dam it. "Noah?" I cooked an eyebrow at her and she only shook her head. "You know everyone calls me Puck."  
>"But I like Noah better. So after you have finished with starring we could continue our walk to glee." She had seen my gaze. Fuck Puck. "Sure, so Lena does you have a dead wish or something like that? I heard about your little meeting with Karofsky and I can tell you that he is pissed. I would be carefully when I were you. He is not the guy who let this happen without revenge." I said. For some unknown reason I care about her and I knew this Karofsky kid, he is really bad news and doesn't make a stop at girls either. "Ohh, are you worried about me. That's sweet, but I can take care of myself. I'm not a damsel in distress and you are definitely not my knight in shining armor." This girl is driving me crazy. She has fire. She is hot and she has the guts to stand up for herself and for others. Wait… what I am thinking. Hot yeah that was the right point. Hot, nothing more. "Who said I want to be your knight. When I am right you are neither a defenseless princess nor a Lady with troubles. But I could help you in other topics, when you understand." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Yeah, the Puckstar is back. "You would scream my name out of the pleasure."<br>"Urgh. You are so gross." She said but chuckled lightly.  
>We arrived at the choir room, but not Mr. Shue was waiting there. It was this crazy history teacher chick, who dresses up like the people we are talking about in her lessons. What was her name?<br>"Hey guys, since Mr. Shue is at home with a flue. I take over until he is back for good. So I have an assignment for you. I want that you think of a song that you wanted to do, but you couldn't because it was not match able with the ideas Mr. Schuester had for you guys. What are you thinking?"  
>"Ms. Holliday, I don't think we should work on songs we never perform on stage. We have to focus on sectionals and that means Finn and I should practice for our duet." Rachel said. Everyone looked pissed. I mean every time she gets the leads and sing some cheesy song with Finn.<br>"Rachel, sorry but I must interrupt you since you lost your senses for a long time now. I think Ms. Holliday had a good point, when she wants us to try different things. I mean you have a pretty voice but since we are a club I think we should let others try for a solo to. Or do you want to freak out like the last time, when Tina got her chance and you quit glee club? I don't think so." Rachel was silence, for the first time I know her. It was like a miracle. "Well since we solved this little problem. I would love to Ms. Holliday; I think it's a fantastic idea. "Selena added to her speech. This girl is phenomenal. Dam Puck!  
>Every one was speechless after Lena's little speech. I could see the smiles on everybody's face, except Rachel's, she looked pissed.<br>**

* * *

><p>"…<em>it's a fantastic idea." What! This stupid Girl. God I hate her. She has really the nerve to talk to me like that. And to top that, Finn only sat beside me and said nothing to this annoying brat from New York. I bet she thinks that she is better as we, since she is from a big city and we are "Lima Loser's". I hope Mr. Schuester is coming back soon otherwise she could steel my spotlight.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV:<strong>

**Is she serious? The only thing she cares about is her glory and… she's driving me crazy with this attitude. I thought Kurt exaggerates when he told me about this little diva, but right now I think "She can be selfish when it comes to her solos" is the understatement of the year.  
>So now I have to think about a song for tomorrow and of cause the right outfit.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>After school.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>I drove to our gateway and parked my car in front of our garage. My mom was already at home and prepared our dinner. I went to the kitchen and gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Hey mom, how was your day?" I said and smiled at her. "Hey Honey, it was a hard day, there was a car crash on the high way and we had our hands full of work. I mean it's nothing compared to New York, but I'm exhausted. How was your day at school, sweetie?"<br>"Great. We have a new assignment in glee, since Mr. Shue is ill and Ms. Holliday is the representation for him. She wants us to perform a song we couldn't but ever wanted to do. I have a song in my mind but I don't really know if it's a good choice. Maybe I call Kurt later and ask for his opinion, especially about the clothes for it." I told her.  
>"I think it's good for you kids, because when I was in show choir at school we had to do this old numbers nobody wants to hear. So you can try other things out, before you have to practice for sectionals." My mom said and cut the potatoes before she put them in the pan.<br>**


	6. Do you wanna touch me

**This chapter was fun to write, but also a little difficult, because it's the first time I describe a performance.  
>I hope you will like it.<br>Oh and I don't own glee neither the song "Do you wanna touch me"  
>I thought about the version from Glee, because I hadn't found a good cover from this song.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five:<strong>

"**Do you wanna touch me"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I went to the girl's bathroom to change for my performance. I already had spoken to Miss Holliday about my idea and she was satisfied. She said it will have some more effect when I wear a coat over my outfit, at the beginning. <strong>

**I came through the door into the choir room and saw, that everybody had taken their seat, also Kurt who doesn't want to miss my performance. Especially since he had picked my outfit and practiced with me my chorography. He sat next to Mercedes with a knowing smile. The others looked more confused, maybe due to the black coat Ms. Holliday had borrowed me. I went to the middle of the stage, where only one chair stand, and said my song to the band. "Hit it" was all Ms. Holliday said and had the same knowing smile like Kurt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(her outfit:<strong>**http:/www. Polyvore .com/sexy/set?id=39598628****)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The band began to play the first chords and I put one of my black heels on the chair. As I started to sing the first lines I began to pull the coat over my shoulder and sway my hips to the rhythm. <strong>

_We've been here too long  
>Tryin' to get along<br>Pretendin' that you're oh so shy  
>I'm a natural ma'am<br>Doin' all I can  
>My temperature is runnin' high<em>

**After the first verse the coat was gone and I sat on the chair with spreaded legs and had a longing look on my face. The faces of the boys were priceless. I could swear that Mike began to drool. **

_Cry at night  
>No one in sight<br>An' we got so much to share  
>Talking's fine<br>If you got the time  
>But I ain't got the time to spare<br>Yeah _

**At this point I was on my way to Puck. Oh, I was sure he would enjoy the next part.**_  
><em>  
><em>Do you wanna touch (Yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch me there, where<br>Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch (Yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch me there, where  
>There, yeah<br>_ _Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

**I was now in front of Puck and laid one leg around his waist, my hand had grabbed him by his shirt and I pressed my body against him**.

_Every girl an' boy  
>Needs a little joy<br>All you do is sit an' stare  
>Beggin' on my knees<br>Baby, won't you please  
>Run your fingers through my hair<em>

**I turned around and began move my hips against his. **

_My, my, my  
>Whiskey and rye<br>Don't it make you feel so fine  
>Right or wrong<br>Don't it turn you on  
>Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah<em>

**I left Puck and danced with Mike along the next lines. Don't think that you are the only one who gets my attention, Puckerman. **

_Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch (Yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch me there, where  
>Do you wanna touch (Yeah)<br>Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
>Do you wanna touch me there, where<br>There, yeah  
><em>_**  
><strong>_** At the last chorus everyone was dancing.**

**As the song finished I had to take a breath. This was awesome. I looked around to see their reaction and everyone was smiling and laughing. Kurt looked at me and cooked an eyebrow and looked over to Puck. I smirked. Naughty little girl, I think the whole performance took him a little off guard. But I can't deny that I hadn't enjoyed the closeness. He has a well trained body and he smells really good. Argh, Lena think clear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>This little lecherous girl can't take her hands from the man. Slowly I begin to think that Noah had found his match. She likes to play little games, especially with the mind of boys. I mean she is good looking, has sense of fashion, it's a family thing, and also love football and has a liking on console plays, which I can't understand. Every time I try to watch with her some of my precious musicals, she wants to getaway as fast as she could. Once she said "How can you stand it, I mean this is cheesy stuff for people who believe in love, like Disney who brainwashed little kids with the knight in shining armor thing." LOVE is a foreign word for her, ever since her parents broke up and this little stupid boy from her school had tried to get in her pants. After this she wasn't the kind of girl who does relationships. She said "I don't want to put a label on it. I don't work like that"…Oh my god. She is like the female version of Noah, I had laid every cougar in town, Puckerman. But what will happen when you mix this two wanna be emotionless teenagers up. <em>**  
><strong>


	7. This tiny soft hands

**So after I finished chapter five 30 minutes ago and because of the fact that I'm in writing-mood today I publish my sixth chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter six:<br>"Some soft tiny hands"

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>**sat ****with ****the ****others ****on ****our ****usual ****places. ****The ****most ****of ****them ****talked ****about ****the ****newest ****gossip, ****like ****Rachel****'****s ****outburst ****by ****Mr.****Schue ****about ****this ****new ****teacher ****chick. ****Rachel ****wasn****'****t ****so ****pleased ****with ****the ****way ****Ms.****Holliday ****handeld ****things ****at ****Mr.****Schue****'****s ****absence. ****When ****the ****door ****to ****our ****choir ****room ****opened ****the ****first ****time ****Mercedes ****came ****in, ****followed ****by ****Kurt. ****Huh? ****I ****looked ****to ****Finn, ****but ****he ****looked ****puzzled ****as ****ever.**** "****Hey ****Hummel, ****what ****do ****you ****want?****Do ****you ****work ****as ****a ****spy ****now?****" ****I ****asked ****him. ****After ****he ****left ****for ****Dalton ****I ****hadn****'****t ****seen ****him ****often ****at ****our ****school.**** "****No, ****I ****only ****came ****here ****to ****see ****my ****precious ****cousin. ****And ****to ****see ****my ****former ****glee ****club ****member****'****s ****of ****course.****" ****I ****could ****hear ****Mercedes ****as ****she ****asked ****Kurt ****what ****Lena ****had ****planed ****for ****this ****lesson.**** "****Mercedes ****you ****are ****so ****noisy, ****it****'****s ****a ****surprise. ****And ****I ****definitely ****don****'****t ****want ****to ****be ****t****he ****buzz-killer.****"**** Kurt ****answered ****and ****snickered. ****The ****door ****opened ****for ****the ****second ****time ****and ****Miss ****Holliday ****came ****with ****a ****devilish ****smile ****through ****the ****door. ****Who ****had ****known ****what ****happened ****next.  
>Seconds <strong>**later ****Selena ****entered ****the ****room ****in ****a ****short ****black ****coat. ****You ****could ****only ****see ****he****r red ****leggings ****and ****some ****black ****pumps, ****which ****underlined ****her ****long ****legs ****much ****more ****than ****usual. ****My ****mind ****began ****to ****drift ****away ****to ****a ****more ****pleasurable ****place. ****But ****before ****I ****could ****t hink ****of ****this ****tight ****long ****legs ****hanging ****around ****my ****waist ****the ****band ****began ****to ****play ****the ****first ****chord ****of ****some ****song, ****I****can****'****t ****assign.****  
>She <strong>**placed ****one ****of ****her ****feet****'****s ****on ****the ****chair, ****which ****stands ****in ****the ****middle ****of ****the ****room ****and ****began ****to ****shove ****her ****coat ****over ****her ****shoulder, ****so ****that ****you ****c ould ****only ****see ****her ****bare ****skin ****as ****she ****moved ****her ****hips ****to ****the ****rhythm ****and ****began ****to ****sang ****the ****first ****lines.  
><strong>**"**_..._

_My __temperature __is __runnin' __high__"_

**after ****these ****promising ****words ****the ****coat ****was ****gone ****and ****she ****placed ****herself ****on ****the ****chair ****next ****to ****her. ****I ****couldn****'****t ****take ****my ****eyes ****from ****her. ****She ****wore ****a ****black ****tight ****short ****dress ****with ****only ****one ****strap ****around ****her ****right ****shoulder. ****This ****must ****be ****heaven.**

**"**_Do __you __wanna __touch__(Yeah)__  
>Do <em>_you __wanna __touch__(Yeah)__  
>Do <em>_you __wanna __touch __me __there, __where__  
>Do <em>_you __wanna __touch __(Yeah)__  
>Do <em>_you __wanna __touch__(Yeah)__  
>Do <em>_you __wanna __touch __me __there, __where__  
>There, <em>_yeah__  
><em> _Yeah, __oh __yeah, __oh __yeah_"

**At ****the ****refrain ****she ****stand ****in****front ****of ****me ****and ****placed ****one ****of ****her ****long ****legs ****around ****my ****waist. ****Yeah, ****this ****was ****heaven ****for ****sure.****  
>She <strong>**grabbed ****my ****shirt ****and ****moved ****closer ****to ****me. ****I ****could ****feel ****her ****breath ****against ****my ****lips. ****Such ****kissable ****lips. ****Fuck!****I ****wanted ****to ****lay ****my ****hands ****around ****her ****back****, ****but ****before ****I ****could ****do ****anything, ****because ****my ****brain ****wasn****'****t ****working ****at ****this ****moment, ****she ****turned ****around ****and ****began ****to ****move ****her ****hips ****against ****my groin. ****Her ****little ****smooth ****ass ****was ****too ****much ****for ****me. ****When ****she ****doesn****'****t ****stop ****now ****I ****swear ****I ****take ****this ****little ****hot ****thing ****to ****the ****next ****empty ****room. ****  
>But <strong>**as ****fast ****as ****she ****came ****she ****left ****me ****and ****went ****for ****Mike ****and ****danced ****with ****him ****to ****the ****last ****refrain. ****I ****hadn****'****t ****realized ****that ****the ****others ****hadn****'****t ****mentioned ****it, ****cause ****they ****were ****all ****dancing ****and ****joined ****in ****the ****last ****lines. ****Only ****I ****couldn****'****t ****move. ****When ****the ****last ****chords ****finished ****and ****everyone ****began ****to ****cheer ****I ****only ****had ****eyes ****for ****her. ****She ****stand ****in ****the ****middle ****of ****the ****crowd ****and ****laughed ****a long ****with ****the ****others. ****This ****little ****firecracker ****is ****messing ****with ****my ****head. ****God, ****these ****red ****full ****lips ****of ****hers ****and ****these ****tight ****long ****legs****… ****She ****has ****something ****that ****I ****didn****'****t ****seen ****before. ****Dam ****it! ****Not ****this ****thoughts ****again.****  
><strong>**"****Wow ****Selena, ****that ****was one ****performance, ****which ****the ****others ****hopefully ****didn****'****t ****forget, ****especially ****the ****guys.****" ****Ms. ****Holliday ****said ****and ****winked ****at ****her. ****Dam ****it, ****she ****is ****right ****I ****wouldn****'****t ****forget ****this ****sight ****so ****soon. ****Oh ****god, ****I****'****m ****already ****drooling over ****her. ****Pull ****yourself ****together ****Puck.**** "****See ****that****'****s ****exactly ****what ****I ****meant ****by ****try ****something ****new. ****Good ****work ****Selena. ****I ****think ****that****'****s ****was ****for ****today, ****I ****see ****you ****tomorrow.****" ****Ms. ****Holliday ****said ****and ****walked ****out ****of ****the ****room. ****  
><strong>**"****That ****was ****awesome, ****who ****had ****you ****learned ****these ****moves?****" ****Mike ****asked ****her ****and ****smirked.**** "****Ah, ****that ****was ****easy, ****I ****had ****dance ****lessons ****since ****I****'****m ****5 ****and ****Kurt ****helped ****me ****yesterday ****after ****school, ****it****'****s ****no ****big ****deal.****" ****She ****said ****and ****blushed ****a ****little. ****Cute. ****Dam ****it, ****I ****think ****I ****lost ****a ****ball. **** "****When ****you ****want ****you ****can ****repeat ****this ****little ****dance ****with ****less ****clothes ****in ****my ****bedroom.****" ****Grown ****another ****one.****  
><strong>**"****You ****are ****so ****disgusting! ****I ****already ****told ****you ****that ****I****'****m ****to ****much ****to ****handle ****for ****you ****and ****I ****think ****that ****you ****had ****enjoyed ****my **_**little **_**dance ****pretty ****much.****" ****She ****said ****and ****cooked ****an ****eyebrow ****at ****me. ****Before ****I ****could ****add ****something ****Kurt ****cut ****me ****off.  
><strong>**"****Honey, ****don****'****t ****be ****so ****mean ****to ****him, ****you ****know ****he ****hadn****'****t ****met ****a ****woman ****like ****you ****until ****now.****" ****What? ****I ****mean ****she ****was ****already ****getting ****under ****my ****skin ****with ****this ****cute ****soft ****looking ****lips ****and ****this ****mesmerizing ****eyes****… ****You ****have ****to ****stop ****Puck.  
>She <strong>**snickered ****and ****looked ****me ****directly ****in ****the ****eye. ****But ****again ****one ****of ****us ****was ****cut ****out ****this ****time ****by ****Rachel**** "****I ****really ****don****'****t ****know ****if ****this ****was ****exactly ****the ****thing ****what ****we ****need ****for ****regional****'****s. ****I ****don****'****t ****think ****that ****Mr.****Schuester ****would ****approve ****those ****presentation. ****I ****mean, ****I****'****m ****not ****willing ****to ****act ****like ****a ****slut ****in ****front ****of ****the ****judges ****only ****to ****impress ****some ****guys.****" ****The ****cat ****fight ****can ****begin.  
><strong>**"****What!**** Come ****on ****Rachel. ****Are ****you ****serious, ****she ****hadn****'****t ****act ****like ****a ****slut ****neither ****had ****any one ****of ****us ****and ****I ****think ****Leni ****had ****only ****took ****this ****song ****to ****show ****us ****some ****different ****styles ****of ****show ****music.****" ****Finn ****said. ****See ****cat ****Fight.  
><strong>**"****You ****are ****on ****her ****side, ****I ****cant ****believe ****you. ****I****'****m ****your ****girl ****friend ****and ****I ****think ****that ****she ****only ****wanted ****to ****have ****all ****the ****boys ****drooling ****over ****her.****" ****  
>I <strong>**stole ****a ****quick ****glance ****at ****Selena, ****who ****looked ****like ****she ****would ****like ****to ****rip ****Rachel****'****s ****head ****out. **** "****I****'****m ****not ****on ****her ****side ****neither ****on ****yours. ****I ****only ****thought ****that ****her ****performance ****was ****pretty ****good ****since ****we ****only ****do ****the ****things ****Mr.****Schue ****wants ****us ****to ****do, ****like ****this ****old ****fashioned ****songs. ****I ****mean ****they ****are ****cool, ****but ****with ****such ****a ****competition ****like ****the ****Wrablers ****we ****should ****try ****something ****new.**** " ****  
>I <strong>**can****'****t ****believe ****it ****Finn ****finally ****stood ****up ****against ****her. ****The ****others ****didn****'****t ****said ****anything, ****they ****looked ****very ****interested ****how ****this ****conservation ****between ****our ****two ****lovebirds ****would ****go ****on. **** "****I****'****m ****so ****tired ****of ****you. ****You ****are ****a ****annoying ****litlle ****brat ****who ****thinks ****that ****she ****is ****the ****only ****one ****with ****talent. ****Look ****out ****Rachel ****I ****have ****some ****news ****for ****you, ****Your ****not! ****Just ****because ****I ****don****'****t ****blust ****out ****some ****musical ****hits ****doesn****'****t ****mean ****that ****I****'****m ****or ****anyone ****in ****this ****room ****cant ****be ****good ****as ****you. ****And ****for ****you ****record ****you ****should ****think ****about ****the ****way ****you ****talk ****about ****other ****people, ****maybe ****they ****are ****not ****so ****patient ****and ****stop ****being ****nice ****to ****you. ****I****'****m ****so ****close ****to ****fill ****your ****big ****mouth, ****but ****the ****fact ****that ****you****'****re ****the ****girlfriend ****from ****Finn, ****I ****better ****restrain. ****Now ****when ****you ****would ****excuse ****me ****I ****have ****other ****things ****to ****do, ****which ****not ****including ****a ****little ****Diva ****and ****her ****unnecessary ****comments.****" ****Selena ****said ****and ****burst ****out ****of ****the ****room. ****  
><strong>**"****Rachel ****I ****think ****you ****have ****crossed ****a ****line ****with ****your ****statement. ****The ****majority ****of ****us ****like ****her ****and ****I ****think, ****I ****speak ****for ****everyone, ****when ****I ****say ****that ****she ****had ****a ****point ****with ****her ****saying.****" ****Quinn ****said ****and ****followed ****Selena ****out ****of ****the ****room. ****Some ****others ****only ****shook ****their ****heads ****at ****Rachel ****and ****are ****leaving ****as ****well. ****I ****followed ****them ****and ****searched ****for ****Lena, ****she ****mus****t ****be ****very ****upset ****after ****Rachel****'****s ****outburst. ****When ****I ****passed ****one ****of ****the ****empty ****classrooms, ****I ****could ****hear ****someone ****sobbing ****inside. ****I ****slowly ****opened ****the ****door ****to ****see ****Selena ****in ****the ****corner ****of ****the ****room. ****She ****had ****her ****legs ****pressed ****to ****her ****chest ****and ****her ****head ****laid ****on ****her ****knees. ****I ****made ****my ****way ****to ****her ****side. ****I ****sat ****down ****next ****to ****her ****little ****shaking ****body ****and ****placed ****one ****of ****my ****hands ****on ****her soft ****curly ****hair ****and ****stroke ****her ****head.****I ****lifted ****her ****head ****with ****my ****index ****finger ****under ****her ****chin. ****She ****opened ****her ****eyes ****and ****I ****could ****see ****how ****hurt ****she really was ****by ****Rachel****'****s ****words****. **** "****Everything ****is ****ok. ****You ****shouldn****'****t ****listen ****to ****her. ****She ****is ****just ****jealous.****" ****I ****said ****in ****a ****low ****voice ****and ****gave ****her ****an ****encouraging ****smile. ****She ****looked ****so ****vulnerable ****in ****this ****moment. ****I ****whipped ****her ****tears ****away ****and ****looked ****in ****her ****pure ****green ****eyes, ****the ****most ****beautiful ****eyes ****I ****ever ****seen. ****  
><strong>**"****Thank ****you.****" ****Was ****all ****she ****said ****before ****I ****took ****her ****into ****a ****hug ****and ****she ****rested ****her ****head ****against ****my ****chest. ****I ****could ****smell ****her ****hair, ****like ****raspberry. ****Dam ****it. ****Do ****I ****really ****care ****about ****this ****girl? ****I ****only ****know ****her ****for, ****what, ****three ****days?****Man ****up ****Puckerman. ****I ****could ****feel ****her ****breathing ****against ****my ****skin ****and ****shudders ****run ****over ****my ****spine. ****What ****was ****it? ****How ****could ****she ****make ****me ****feel ****this ****way? **


	8. What a feeling

**So, I finished my seventh chapter.  
>I don't own glee. Only my OC<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter Selena's family will play a main part so I searched for some people who could present them.<strong>

David, Selena's big brother: http:/www. Stylebakeryteen .

**Jonas Selena's littly brother: http:/image. Shutterstock .com/display_pic_with_logo/237247/237247,1290107025,**

**Ruth, Selena's mom: http:/static .igossip .com/photos/simonici_News_57144_courteney_cox_back_on_stage_as_a_cougar_town_woman_main_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven:<br>"What a feeling"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's POV:<strong>

**Kurt sat beside me on the couch at the living room. The lights were out, only some candles were shimmering and we had chosen some slow music. It was a nice atmosphere and fits my mood. "Darling doesn't bother your pretty head about this jealous bitch. She was simply pissed by your awesome voice and your way to move to music, without looking like some cheap whore. I mean you had rocked the room. Puck's face was priceless. He was totally drooling over you."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_hate __to __see __her __like __this. __When __Rachel __yelled __at __Finn __and __spoke __like __Leni __wasn__'__t __even __there, __no __one __had __seen __her __hurt __expression, __except __me. __I __know __my __cousin __and __I __also __know __about __the __way __these __Alex-kid __had __treated __her. __He __called __her __slut, __whore __and __many __other __things __I __don__'__t __want __to __repeat __here. __The __memories __were __the __reason __she __freaked __out, __not __the __things __Berry __had __said. __Back __then, __she __was __in __love __with __Alex __and __thought __he __was __serious __with __her. __And __then __at __this __night, __when __he __nearly __raped __her, __she __changed. __She __became __this __emotion-hiding __girl, __who __was __with __boys __only __for __fun __and __nothing __else. __I __can __understand __her __she __doesn__'__t __want __to __get __hurt __like __these __again. __Hard __shell __soft __core.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>**You ****are ****such ****a ****sweetheart. ****I ****don****'****t ****fucking ****care ****about ****this ****brat. ****I ****thought ****it ****was ****a ****good ****idea ****to ****make ****this ****song ****and ****then ****…" ****I ****trembled.**** "****Don****'****t ****think ****for ****one ****second ****that ****she ****has ****a ****point ****with ****her ****words. ****No, ****you ****were ****great ****and ****I ****and ****the ****others ****know ****that. ****Where ****is ****your ****usual ****confidence, ****Honey?****"****  
><strong>**"****Maybe ****it ****was ****a ****little ****bit ****too ****much****…"****  
><strong>**"****No, ****it ****was ****just ****right. ****So ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****to ****speak ****with ****you ****about ****that. ****It ****was ****fantastic ****and ****with ****that ****it ****remains.****" ****Kurt ****said ****and ****suddenly ****his ****expression ****changed ****to ****a ****more ****serious ****one.**** "****Lena, ****where ****went ****you ****when ****you ****left ****the ****choir****room? ****I ****had ****searched ****for ****you ****but ****I ****couldn****'****t ****find ****you.****"****  
>Oh <strong>**no. ****Should ****I ****tell ****him ****about ****the ****little ****scene ****between ****Noah ****and ****me?****He ****was ****so ****sweet ****and ****caring ****and ****his ****smell, ****I ****could ****melt ****down. ****Fuck. ****Selena ****think ****clear, ****no ****emotions ****remember.****  
><strong>**"****Ehm, ****I ****went ****to ****the ****bathroom ****and ****then ****straight ****to ****my ****next ****class. ****Maybe ****you ****just ****haven****'****t ****seen ****me ****in ****the ****crowd.****  
><strong>**"****Maybe.****" ****He ****said ****but ****looked ****very ****sceptical.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_This __little __liar. __I __had __sawn __her __with __Puckerman __in __the __corner __of __the __math __room. __What __is __she __hiding __from __me?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>So when does you brother arrive? I hadn't seen him since Christmas. And how long is he staying?" Kurt asked me after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "He should arrive on Friday, he had promised me to pick me up after school. Jonas is so excited about his visit. And mom will be happy too. He said that he will stay a whole week, isn't it great. I had missed my big, sometimes overprotective, brother." I giggled. "Hmmm, what do you think had he thought about your little performance in front of a certain someone with a mowhak?" he said and smirked. "Shut up! I only did this because of the effect. Do you say, that I rather had chose Finn or Sam? I'm sure Rachel and Quinn would be satisfied with me rubbing against their boyfriends." See, it hadn't meant a thing.<br>"When you say so, but back to the important things. What should I do about Blaine?"  
>The rest of the evening we talked about a new strategy for Kurt to show Blaine was he is missing.<br>After that Kurt drove back home and I transferred my lazy ass in my bed. Short time later I was a sleep and dreamed about a certain someone. Mhmmm...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the week went by pretty fast and nothing special happened. The only odd thing was that Puck tried to ignore me. When ever we were in the same room he excused himself and rushed out the room without even looking at me. What's wrong with him... I didn't want to speak about this little emotional out burst in the math room either, but ignoring me. Is he serious?<strong>  
><strong>In glee the whole thing doesn't get any better. Mr. Schue had the brilliant idea to pair us in groups of two to do a duet.<strong>  
><strong>"Mr. Schue, Why have we to do this? We all know that Rachel and Finn will get the lead for regionals and then Rachel will sing one of her solo's and we will stay in the backround like allways." Santana spoke out what we all were thinking. "No Santana, not this time. I had spoken to Mrs. Pillsburry about variation. And I came to the conclusion that we let the faint decide who will sing with whom. I also announce that this whole s´thing will be a competition and the winner will do the opening song and get a coupon for Breadsticks for next Friday." Mr. Schue said and we all, except Rachel began to cheer. At last everyone had the chance to shine.<strong>  
><strong>"So, I want you girls to write your name on a piece of paper and put it in the head on the piano. Then I will call the guys to pick one piece out of the hat. And no discussions. Whoever your partner will be, you have to work with him." We all wrote our names down and put them into the hat and waited for Mr. Schue to let the guys pick.<strong>  
><strong>At first went Artie, he picked Rachel, who doesn't looked so aproved about it. I bet she wanted to pair up with her Finni-bear. Ha Ha. Second was Mike who picked Santana. After Mike followed Puck and I don't know why but I hoped he would pick me. Please, Please... Mr. Schue looked on the piece and said:"Selena, I think that's a good match." I looked to puck and smiled, but he sat down on his chair without even looking at me and I could swair that I could see a frown on his face. What is his problem?<strong>  
><strong>The other pairs were Quinn and Finn and Tina, Mercedes and Brittany since we still needed one member more. But Mr. Schue said that he had another idea for that, but at first we would finish our competition.<strong>  
><strong>The bell rang and we heeded out of the room. I wanted to speak with Puck about our asignment, but I had my problems to catch up with him. To my luck he stoped at his locker. I walked to his side and leant against the locker next to his. "So Noah, what do you think which song should we perform?"<strong>  
><strong>he turned around and looked me directly in the eye and for the first time I noticed his wonderful hazle eyes. Hazle with a hint of green, mesmerizing. I could get lost in them.<strong>  
><strong>"I really don't know, but maybe we think of something over the weekend." He didn't took his eyes from me and it felt like the world stoped for a minute.<strong>  
><strong>"Ehm, I really have to go. I see you on monday and the we could talk about this duet stuff." he said and began to leave. He rushed past me and I didn't said a thing, I lost my voice. What was this odd feeling in my stomach. It couldn't be. No I had promised myself that I don't fall for some guy again, specially not for the man-whore from McKinley high.<strong>


	9. at the park

**Here follows chapter eight :)**

**I would really like to get some reviews, cause this is my first fanfic and I want to get better especially with my use of words. I hope that I maybe find a program with synonyms.  
>So enjoy the next chapter. I can say some interesting things will happen.<strong>

**Chapter eight:  
>"At the park"<br>**

**Puck's POV:  
><strong>

**I just left her standing there. Great Puck. This girl begin to drive me insane.  
>I walked to the parking lot in front of the school and made my way to my truck. When I walked past her car I saw a boy leaning against it. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and watched carefully the front door of the school. Was he waiting for her? "Hey dude, do you know a Selena Hummel?" he shouted in my direction. But before I could say anything a person ran by me and threw herself in the arms of this guy. "DAVID!" shrieked Selena against his chest. "Hey baby girl, you have made me wait. I thought you had forgotten that I would pick you up." he said and pecked her on her forehead. She smiled and looked finally to me. The witness of this scene. "Oh, right. David this is Noah, Noah this is David. Noah is one of the members from New Direction and also part of the football team. "A football player, heh, what position?" David asked me. "Wide receiver." I stated. "Not bad, maybe your friend wants to join us tomorrow when we play in the park?" he asked Selena. "You must know Noah, Selena here can play pretty good and I will need some amplification to beat her and Jonas. What do you say?" Normally I wouldn't say no to playing football, but I have to babysit my little sister. Great mom, just great. There is my chance to get to know her and then this. And to that Selena looked so hopefully. Dam it. "I would, but I cant. I have to babysit my little sister and my mom..." but David cut me out. "Nah, how old is your sister?" "Fore." I answered. "That's perfect. Jonas is in the same age, so you can tell your mother that she has someone to play and when it's getting boring for her we can do something different. So, Tomorrow at the park at 11? Selena will take care of the sandwiches, right munshkin?"<br>"Sure. And Noah you don't have to when you don't want to, you know. David can be sometimes a little bit bossy." she said and giggled.  
>So cute... Fuck. "Nah, it's okay. I must admit I'm a little curious about your ability to threw a football." I said and winked to her. <strong>

"**You will see. And see ya tomorrow. Maybe your little sister has some interesting stories for me." She said and smirked at me.  
>We said our goodbye's and I watched her how she climbed in her car and drove of. Wait... who the fuck is David. Is that her boyfriend? Shit! I think I will find out tomorrow. I hope he is not, because I think I begin to fall for this little firecracker.<strong>

**Saturday Selena's POV:**

**(her outfit: http:/www. Polyvore .com/at_park/set?id=39757683**

**I stood in the kitchen and prepared our lunch. My mom was off to work and David and Jonas were packing his car. We would leave in half an hour and I was really excited. I had put more effort than usual into my outfit, not that I wanted to impress someone. I wore a worn out jeans and one off my white t-shirts, with a black heart printed on it. "Leni, have you finished? I think we have enough food to supply a whole football team. Or have you some special reason?" my brother asked me while he wore a smirk on his face. "I could think that you kind of like this kid with the Mohawk." he snickered. "Come on David, you know me well enough. I don't like him that way, we are just friends." kind of. "Leni, Leni, hurry up I don't want to be late." screamed my little brother from the front door. Every time we had the time to do our little tradition and went to a park to play football till sunset he was full of beans. I took our lunch packets and on my way to the car I slipped in my black converse and got my sunglasses. It was sunny outside and the sun warmed my skin. But neither less I had taken my jeans jacket along, in the case it will get colder. We arrived at the park 15 minutes later and began to unpack. In the distance we could hear the laughter from a little girl "Noah, don't be so mean you know I'm ticklish." after that I could hear a familiar giggle and and I smiled to myself. I were squabbling in to the back-seat to fish the last bag, when I heard David say: "It's nice to meet you Sarah. I hope you don't mind to spend your Saturday with us here. Jonas come here, I want you to meet our guest's." Then I could perceive Jonas voice. "Hi, I'm Jonas. I'm Leni's little brother. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said and I had to hold back my laughter. I could only imagine the look on David's face. My little brother could be very charming when he wants to be. Meanwhile I had managed to grab the bag and lifted myself out of the car. I made my way to the boy's and David laid automatically his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Noah" I greeted him. "And you must be Sarah. I'm Selena, but you can call me Lena." the little girl looked up to me and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lena, Noah had..." but she came no further.  
><strong>

**Puck's POV:**

**We arrived at the park and spotted David next to some little kid. This must be Jonas, Selena's little brother. "...it's a pleasure to meet you." huh, here we have a little charmer, haven't we. I could see the blush that rose at Sarah's face and I must hold my laughter. I'm sure when she is old enough I have to beat some asses. After a while Selena made her way to us and stand beside this David. He laid his arm over her shoulder and she smiled to my sister and talked to her in a sweet voice. Sarah giggled and wanted to something … wait, what want she to tell her. "Sarah." I roses an eyebrow at her. Again my eyes were forced to look at Selena, she wore jeans and a T-shirt, which fits just in the rights spot's. Dam it. "So that we all here I think we could heed to find the perfect spot. What do you think doll?" David said and looked to Lena. "OK, let's go. Noah do you know the right place. I didn't know the park so well, cause I only spend a week in this town." I lead them to a near clearing with a small river and put some bags under a big willow. Jonas took the football and ran to the meadow and tossed the ball to David who catches it easily. "Come on guys, I think I play with Jonas and Sarah against Noah and our little munchkin." David said in a mocking tone and ran after Jonas. Sarah followed and I stood besides Selena, who was warming up a little and dragged me after them.**

**Selena's POV:**

**It was so much fun. I laid on the ground with Jonas on top of me. He had tried to tackle me and I tripped and we both felt to the ground laughing. I stood up and brushed the dirt from my jeans. "I think we should take a break. What do you think, sandwiches?" I asked the others and heeded to our bags under the tree. I dropped myself on one of the covers and took a sip from the water. David came in my direction, followed by Sarah, Jonas and Noah. Sarah and Jonas came along very well and it was so sweet to see that he take care about Noah's little sister, such a charmer. "You are pretty good, you know. I'd never thought that a small girl like you could threw a ball like that." Noah said and sloped beside me. I handed him a water bottle and smirked. "You don't know all about me, Noah Puckerman." he looked so hot in this black shirt and the sweat on his forehead..."Not bad, Noah. You could had won the first game when we wouldn't knew her weakens." David said and mentioned with a swing of his head to me. "that's not true you cheated." I defended myself. They had tickled my side's, that's not fair. Noah giggled and took the sandwich I extended for him. "Maybe we should mix the teams, maybe Noah and I against you and our little lovebirds?" David stated and I laughed at the sight of Jonas and Sarah, only few meters away from us. "Maybe" I said and crocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh no, there is this evil smile of hers. We should be afraid. Who knows what's on her mind." David said and laughed.  
>After we had catched our breath we heeded on the field again and this time I had to play against my devilish brother and Mr. I-talk-sometimes-in-the-third-person-about-myself. We had to made a plan to beat this testosterone driven boy's. I stood with the two kids in a circle and whispered them my strategy. That would be funny. Jonas tossed me ball and I began to ran, if it depended my life. Meanwhile Sarah had clutches Noah's leg so that he had problems to move towards me. Jonas did the same thing and David began to laugh. "You are such a evil, sis." he shouted towards me. I smirked at him, but didn't noticed that Noah had freed himself from<br>Sarah's grip and ran to me. Only few more steps and we had won. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on me and I tumbled to the ground with Puck on me. I tried crawl away, but he began to tickle me and I burst out into laughter. "Noah stop! Not fair!Stop.!" I couldn't take it any more and the tears began to come out from all the laughter. He stopped and I could feel his breath against my ear. "I'm mean, didn't?" he whispered and smirked. "And I must say I like this position, but with less audience it would be better." he added and waggled his eyebrows at me. I shoved him away. "You're such a pig." I said between laughter. He helped me up and walked back to the others. David raised an eyebrow at us and smiled. "I think it's enough for today. We should heed home. Mom will be there and surely waiting for us." I looked over to Noah who had a confused expression on his face. "what's up, Noah?" I asked. "Mom? So David is your brother?" "Sure, what had you thought" I responded, like it was the silliest question ever. "I don't know. Maybe..." he began. "That I'm her boyfriend. That's a good one." David finished for him. Now I was the one who looked confused. He thought that he was my boyfriend? Maybe that's the reason why he looked so upset on Friday after school. Is he jealous? It can't be.**

**Puck's POV:**

**Her brother, I'm so stupid. But they didn't look alike. And she hadn't mentioned him either. I looked to her and saw an amused smile on her beautiful face. The sun shines against her porcelain like skin and her green eyes looked like the forest itself. My thought were interrupted by Sarah, who pulled on my shirt. "Noah, we should go home, mom is waiting for us and you know she wanted us to on time, because of our family evening." she said and turned to Selena and her siblings. "It was really funny and I hope that we could repeat it sometimes."  
>"oh, how sweet, such a well mannered little girl. We would love to and when you want you can come by and play with Jonas when ever you want." Selena said and smiled at her. After our little chat each of us went their way back home.<br>"Mom, we are back." I shouted in the house. "I'm in the kitchen." Sarah ran into the said room and hugged our mother. She gave her a quick peck on the forehead and asked "How was your day sweety, had you fun with Noah's friends?" "Yep." she popped the p and had a bright smile on her face. "I had a lot of fun mom. They were all nice and we played football, but Noah cheated and we lost the game" she said with a small pout. My mother giggled and looked to me. "And mom, this girl form Noah's girl, Lena, she is so beautiful. She looked like a princess, but not this cheesy ones at the movie, a cool one." "Is that so."**


	10. Duet

**Chapter nine:**

"**Duet"**

**Puck's POV:**

**Actually I had planned to ignore this girl who is messing with my head, but somehow I couldn't. After yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about her and her cute laughter, which ran shudders over my back. I'm a stud I shouldn't think about her the way I do. Crap. She is going me crazy.  
>So I couldn't help to let the next things happen.<strong>

**Puck: Hey **_munchkin, _**when you want you can move your little sweet ass to my place and we can discuss our song choice and maybe do some **_naughty. ;)_

**Lena: Urgh! Jerk. But I would love to. Give me 15 minutes.**

**Twenty minutes later I heard the door bell ringing and left my room to answer the room. But my sister was already there and greeted her with a big smile across her face.  
>"Hey Leni, are you looking for Noah?"<strong>

_I like her; She is so pretty and nice. I hope Noah didn't mess things with her like he usual do. But I'm lucky that this Satan chick didn't stopped by the last week. I really don't like her. Every time she was here she tried to get rid of me. Just to be alone with my brother. Someday she yelled at me for making her top dirty with some chocolate and Noah had thrown her out and afterwards he played some videogames with me. I love my brother, but his taste in girls irritates me sometimes. He could so much better than this stupid cheerleader from his school. I have to do something. I'm little not dumb and I know that my brother cares about this girl in front of me. _

"**Hi Sarah, yeah he asked me to work for our assignment in glee. I hope you don't mind when I steal your brother for a few hours? Maybe after that we could we can gather Jonas and grab an ice or something else?"**

"**Uhhh, I would love to, but we have to ask Noah first. He is taking care of me today."  
>"I take care of that don't worry." Lena answered and I thought this was the right time to let them know I was present. I cleared my throat and walked besides my sister.<br>"Hey Legs, took you long enough. Or had the thought of me and you being alone made you nervous?" I said and smirked at her  
>"Ew. Never. I think I can handle a crazy teenage boy like you very well by my own." <strong>_Rather horny than crazy. _

"**Is that so?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and lead her to my room, where she placed herself on the edge of my bed and looked around. Lucky me that I cleaned up on Friday, otherwise she had found the blue bra Santana left her two weeks ago. What bothers it me, she is not my girlfriend or something. I wish she would be. I really have to stop that.  
>"So any ideas <strong>_Noah?" _**she asked and stretched my name. She is one of the Persons beside Rachel and my family who calls me by my first name and I really don't care. She had said that she doesn't want to call me like the fairy in Shakes Spears Midsummer night dream. "I had something in my mind." I answered and took the music sheets from my desk.  
>"Someone like you? I had never thought that you would pick such a song for our performance." She said but a smile crossed her beautiful face. "I really like this one and I think it's a pretty good idea to make a duet out of a solo. We will blow the others away."<br>"I hope so, because then I we have a date on Friday at Breadsticks. And maybe afterwards we could do some things in my truck, which contains you and me in not clothes and dot dot dot." I smirked at her.  
>"Urgh, Noah. It's not a date and let me add. Never gonna happen." She said but also smirked.<br>"Okay then let's practice."**

**After we finished we drove to her house picked up her brother and went to the next cafe, where we ate with the kids a cup of ice cream. I begin to enjoy my time with Selena too much for my liking. For God's sake I'm a stud and I have to keep my rep. **

**Thursday at McKinley High  
>Selena's POV:<strong>

**(her outfit: http:/www. Polyvore .com/autum/set?id=39558684)**

**My curly hair bounced from side to side when I made my way through the hallways of the school to the choir room. Noah, yes I call him Noah, because I think Puck is a stupid nickname. It's like the fairy in the book we had to read at my old school. And it reminded me of Hockey. Puck, Puckstar, Puckzilla so gross.  
>I was sure we would win this competition. Yesterday, at our practice we sounded really good together. We only have to put some emotion in that and we will blow the others away easily. We were the last one with our performance and we really hadn't competition. Artie and Rachel didn't worked together it was more than I-sing-that-and-you-that than a duet. Quite happens to her, little Miss Drama.<br>I walked into the room and took my seat next to Mercedes and Tina.  
>"How it's going, girl?" Mercedes asked me in her sassy voice. "Great, we will blow you away with our song and win the dinner at Breadsticks." I said and leaned against the back of my chair with a winning smile. "I'm curious. What song had you two choose?" Tina asked.<br>"It's a surprise." I said and giggled when Noah arrived and took his seat next to me. "Hey Legs, are you ready to show them what real talents could do?" He asked me and leaned a little towards me and whispered "You look great today, is it for me?"  
>"No, I have done this for this cute waitress from the cafe we where yesterday. He wrote his note of the bill." I answered coldly. "And what's with the thing that you call me Legs?" I asked him. Maybe I liked the way he spoke my new nickname but just maybe. "I think its suits you, especially after your performance last week. I like your legs, but more with less clothes on."<br>I punched him in the arm and laughed. "Sometimes you can be so sweet and now you are such a jerk." "I'm anything but sweet." He said in an angry tone. "Hey guys, I think we have only one couple left. Puck, Selena are you ready?"  
>"Sure Mr. Schue." We said and made our way to the front of the room.<strong>


	11. Someone like you

**Chapter ten:  
>„Someone like you"<strong>

**(Song: Someone like you by Jenny Lane and Corey Gray)**

_Selena  
><em>_Puck  
><span>__**Both  
><strong>_

**The band began to play the first chords on their guitars and I began to sing the first lines with a little roughness in my voice. My mom loved the raspy hint of it. **

****_I heard that you're settled down,  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true,  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<br>_

_**I made my way to Noah and put one of my hands on his chest. His strong chest, I could almost feel his muscles under his white button up shirt. **_

_Old friend, why are you so shy? _

**I looked him in the eyes and get lost in them but I continued with the song.  
><strong>_  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<em>.

**Then Noah took the part and I could swear that a blush was forming on my cheeks. His voice was so sweet but rough at the same time.**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.<span>_

**He took my other hand in his and looked at me with these dreamy eyes.  
>When the refrain began our voices melted together and I could see the faces from the others in my cantus. Rachel looked shocked but Mercedes and Tina looked like they'll begin to cry any minute.<br>****  
><strong>_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.<strong>_

**I reached with one hand to his face and cupped his cheek with it. He looked at me longingly. My heart began to jump out of my chest and I forget the world around us. Stupid little girl, I think I'm falling for the badass.**

_You know how the time flies,  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<span>_

**He sang and began to turn away from me.**

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.<strong>_

**At the following lines I reached my hand to him and grabbed his wrist to hold him from getting away.**

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>_

**He shook my hand away and faced me as we continued.**

_**Nothing compares,  
>No worries or cares,<br>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
><strong>__Who would have known how____bittersweet this would taste?_

**We stand know faced to each other with a distance between us as we started the refrain again.**

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em><span>I wish nothing but the best for you.<span>_  
><em><span><strong>Don't forget me, I beg,<br>I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<strong>_  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead."<em>

**We were walking to each other again.**

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>_  
><em><span>Sometimes it lasts in love,<span>_  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

**As we ended the song I had my head against his chest and he had wrapped his arms around me and holds me tight.**

**Absolute silence and when we released each other after some awards minutes the others began to clap.  
>"Wow, that was… awesome. Great job you two." Mr. Schue said with a big smile on his face.<br>We made our way back to our seats and sat down. "So, after our last performance I think we should vote for the winners. Every one of you wrote the name of the couple on a piece of paper and I will count the voices. After Mr. Schue finished with the counting he turned around to us with a big smile. "Okay, we have a winner team. Applause to… Puck and Selena. And I'm glad to say that this will you will be our starting performance on regional's. I couldn't believe it, we actual won this thing, yeah. I smiled to Noah who looked a little lost but recovered and smiled to me too. "It looks like we have a date tomorrow." He said and gave me a once over.  
>A date with Puck the guy who slept with more than the half of the population of this school. Students and maybe even teachers. Great Lena, just great. Nothing will happen. No touching, no kissing, absolutely nothing. Who are you kidding? Shit. <strong>


	12. Breadsticks

**oO Breadsticks oO**

**Chapter eleven:  
>„Breadsticks"<strong>

**At Selena's room:**

**(her outfit:** **http:/www. Polyvore .com/first_date/set?id=39534051)**

**"Trash. Trash. Also trash! It's ****exasperatingly. "I was frustrated. What the hell do I care how I look, it's not a real date and Puck can be such an ass. Argh. Holy crap!  
>"Calm down honey, we will find something for you. You have so much beautiful clothes in your closet and you think you have nothing to wear. Let the pro take a look." Kurt said and rushed beside me inside my closet, yes you heard right I have a closet room, necessary when you have so many clothes like me.<br>"I have the perfect outfit. You will look outstanding. You will take his breath away, that's for sure." Kurt exclaimed and came out of the closet with a white dress with flowers printed all over it, to match the dress he choose a crème cardigan with a pink ribbon and crème colored peep-toes and a clutch from Chloe'. It was perfect.  
>"So get dressed and I will take care of your hair and makeup. I love to play with the styles of your hair. I think I will pin it up and let some strands fall loose around your face. Hurry, Noah will be here in twenty minutes and you don't want to make him wait, don't you."<strong>

**Meanwhile by Puck:**

**"Sarah, I think it's too much. It isn't actual a date, you know. We only won this coupon." I said to my little sister who threw a white shirt at me and some black jeans. "Noah, don't play stupid. I know you like her; I had sawn your face last weekend when she was around you and not to mention your face when this waitress gave her his number." She giggled and searched for matching shoes. "What. No. I don't like her that way, she is just a friend." I stated. Who I'm kidding? "When you say so." She said with a frown and a doubtful voice. **

**At the front door of Selena's house:**

**I rang the bell and waited for her to open it to me. But when the door opened I don't saw Selena, I saw Kurt. "Good evening Noah, Selena will be ready in any minute. Come in." he said with a smile. I looked around and leaned against the staircase. "I'm coming down Kurt, is he already there?" she asked from upstairs and came around the corner. When I saw her my heart began to race. She looked gourges. She went downstairs and smiled at me. Wow. She is perfect. Her hair was in a loose bun and several strands hang loosely around her pale skin. Her dress was white with some pink flowers on, it goes just above her knees and her legs looked endless. I must be careful that I don't begin to drool. Stunning, yeah that was the best word which described her in this very moment. When she reached the last step I hold my hand out for her and she took in her soft tiny ones. "So you two. Have fun but not too much." Kurt said to us when we leaved the house on our way to my truck. "11 Puckerman." He added before I opened the door for Lena so she could climb in. During the ride to breadsticks no one said a word it was kind of awkward. But before we reached our target I said to her. "You know, you look beautiful today." I could see how the blush formed on her cheeks and I had to smile slyly. "Thank you, you look not so bad yourself." She said and turned her gaze to me.  
>When we arrived I jumped out of my truck and ran around it to open the car door for her. She thanked me and took my hand to get out of the car.<br>We were sitting in the back of the restaurant and talked about, everything. It was so easy to talk to her about my life; the life Noah lived not Puck. She told me about her life in New York and how her old school was. She also mentioned that her dad left her family few years ago and how he believed that she was a little naïve and polite girl, who does everything what daddy, wants. The waitress arrived with our desserts. **_Is this chick flirting with him, when she knows that he is with someone else here. What a bitch. But it seems that he didn't get her obvious flirt-tries. Bad luck Bitch.  
><em>**It was like no one else existed, beside us. After we paid with our coupon we walked back to our car. She looked at her watch and said. "It's only 9. Do you want to go for a walk at the park?" **_Please say yes, please. _**"Sure." Was all I said. Does she really want to spend more time with me? When this is not a date, I wonder how a real date would be with her.  
>Little time later we arrived at the park and I lead her to some special spot. This spot I had discovered when I was a kid. It was beautiful. You have to go through some bushes and stuff, but it it's worth it. I took her hand in mine and stopped. "Where are we Noah, I can't see a think it's too dark here." She said in a shaking voice. "Are you afraid?" I asked her. "No."<br>**

_Wow, this is beautiful. In front of me extended an awesome sight. Some old willows stand beside a small lake. The moon reflected in the water and you could see the sky with all his stars. _

**I glanced to her and saw her big smile. She was looking to the sky and the stars reflected in her green eyes. "It's beautiful." She said and smiled at me.  
>We lay in the cool grass and looked to the sky. So close.<br>**

**(Song: Just a kiss Lady Antebellum, version by Alex G and Adam Stantan)**

_Selena_**  
><strong>_Puck_**  
><strong>_**Both**_**  
><strong> 

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings<br>when it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile_

_(It's really hard to think straight with him so close, what is this feeling. He smells like zedermone, hmmm.)_

_I never open up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back<br>when I'm holding you in my arms_

**I laid my arm under her head so that she rested against my shoulder. She smells like raspberry and coconut, hmmm.**

_**We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<br>**_

**We looked in each other eyes and then my look twitched to her lips, soft red lips.**

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_(Does he want to kiss me, oh no. I want to kiss him, but…)_

_I know that if we give this a little time  
><em>_**it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_  
><em>It's never felt so real<em>  
><em><span><strong>No it's never felt so right<strong>_

_(Just a little closer.) _**She leaned towards me and I could almost feel her breath against my lips. Remember, no feeling, but my urge to kiss her is so strong. **

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_No I don't want say goodnight_  
><em>I know it's time leave but you'll be in my dreams<em>  
><em><span>Tonight<span>_  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em><span><strong>Tonight<strong>_

**I cupped her face with one hand and stroke her soft skin with my thumb. It's just a kiss…**

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
><strong>__With a kiss goodnight  
>A kiss goodnight<em>


	13. marry me

**Chapter twelve:  
>"Marry me"<strong>

**I slipped down the door after I entered my home. So close, I thought. Noah had brought me back home and after few awkward minutes in front of my front door I pecked him on the cheek and thanked him for the evening. I raised up and called Kurt.**

**Two months later.**

**Nothing special had happened. We won regional's and Noah and I hit the room with our version of "You and I" by lady Gaga (Version by Jenny Lane and Adam Stantan. But except from some touches during our performance it nothing happened between me and Puck. After our night at the park we kind of ignored each other and barley spoke to one of us. It was frustrating. Mr. Schue was only concentrated on our sectionals list, but Wensday something changed. I was on my way to my Spanish class when I saw my uncle and Carol next to Kurt, **_huh…, _**and Finn. Kurt looked excited and Finn embarrassed. I walked to them and greeted both adults with a hug. "Oh Lena, nice to see you here." Carol giggled and holds her hand to me. There I saw the big news. She had a beautiful engagement ring on her left ring finger. "Your uncle proposed."  
>"Oh my god, that's awesome." I said and hugged my soon to be aunt and my uncle. "When is the big event?" I asked and smiled to them. I was happy for my uncle, after Kurt's mother died; he wasn't the same, since he met Carol. "Next week, honey." Answered for them. "We have some plans to do." He was enthusiastically. I giggled and excused myself; I didn't want to be late.<strong>

**The big day was there and I was so nervous. Kurt and I had planned all things out and the Glee club would play a big role to. I was in the dressing room with Kurt and Mercedes. "Can you help me with my zipper, I can't reach it?" I asked Kurt who looked a little bit taken. Yesterday he had a big fight with Finn and it didn't go so well. I was really sorry for him, he was trying to be nice to him, but Finn kind of freaked out at the dance lessons. "You look stunning, honey." Kurt said and turned me around so he could see all my sides.  
>(her outfit: http:www. Polyvore .com/marry_you/set?id=39597282)**

"**Say Honey, have you talked to Puck yet? I mean two month's had passed and nothing changed." "Kurt, I told you. I'm not the relationship kind of girl. At the beginning you had warned me to stay far as possible and now I could think you want to couple us." I said annoyed. Ever since I told him about our almost-kiss, he dragged me to talk to Noah. I really thought that there was something special that night, but we hadn't talked much lately and it seemed that he had found interest in some strange chick, called Lauren. I really don't know what to do. I had promised myself not to fall for a guy like him again, but what can I do. I can't fight this feeling. I looked in the mirror and began to sing.  
>(Song: I can't fight this feeling anymore)<strong>

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<br>What started out as friendship,  
>Has grown stronger.<br>I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

**Kurt and Mercedes began to harmonize with me and a few single tears find their way out of my eyes. **__

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
>I said there is no reason for my fear.<br>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
>You give my life direction,<br>You make everything so clear._

_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/r/reo+speedwagon/cant+fight+this+feeling_ ]__  
>Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.<br>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<br>Come crushing through your door,  
>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<em>

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
>I've been running round in circles in my mind.<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
>Cause you take me to the places,<br>That alone I'd never find._

_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the wind,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crushing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore__**  
><strong>_

**I whipped the tears away and put my famous, **_fake, _**smile on.  
>Kurt hugged me and looked to the door, as sign that it was time for our little performance. The glee club entered the room and sang "Marry me" it was fantastic. The whole wedding was fantastic.<br>At the party Finn hold a speech for his mother and Burt and apologized to Kurt. They looked so happy together. As I watched the now wife and husband my mom made her way to me and whispered. "Sweetie, you know that this cute boy over there is staring at you." I turned around and found Noah's gaze. He looked so good in his suit. What a girl can resist this sight. I sighed and looked away from him. Why is this so hard?  
>After a while everyone began to dance to some smooth song. Perfect, just perfect. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Puck leaning to me. "May I have the pleasure for this dance with you?" he asked me sweetly and I couldn't stay stronger any longer. I took his hand and he dragged me to the dance floor. I looked in his hazel eyes and …, I missed him so much. He laid one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I crossed my hands around his neck and rested my head in his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. Dadum Dadum. "You look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful but today more than ever." He kissed me on my forehead.<strong>

_She is so perfect. Her tiny soft hands, her full lips, these mesmerizing eyes. How can I resist her any longer? This girl is getting under my skin. Every day a little more. And Dam it, she is the sexiest girl I ever seen. This tight dress, her endless legs and her smile. I think I'm falling in love with this girl. I shake my head. No it's not possible. I don't do love. But what are these feelings. It's like I'm attached to her. Every part of me is drawn to this girl. _


	14. jelous

**Chapter 13:  
>„Jealous?"<strong>

**I totally screwed. I kissed Rachel, yes Rachel Berry, the I dress up like I'm 12 and be a virgin till I'm 25. Shit. And the best of it, she kind of told Finn. I had tried to avoid him, but after lunch he rushed towards me and shoved me into the lockers. "Finn!" Selena, who was walking beside me shrieked. "You bastard. What do you think you did with my girlfriend?" I told you, totally screwed. Selena's eyes widened and she looked full of disgust down to me. But also so full of hurt and sadness. She slapped me across the face and dragged Finn with her. Shit!  
>At glee I took a seat in the last row and could feel the glares some of the others gave me.<br>"Have anyone an idea for sectionals?" Selena raised her hand and walked to the front. Shit, this can't be good.  
><strong>_This asshole. God, how can I be so stupid and think he could be any different compared to any other jerk at those hell of school. He kissed her. This little bitch, cheated on find and know she look like a lost puppy. Argh. I could explode. Stupid Puck, Stupid Rachel, Stupid me.  
>So this song is for you, Noah!<br>__**She put her I pod in the station and began to sing the English version "Stop" by Wonder Girls. **_

_Everyone calls me crazy  
>They say I'm so strange for pushing a guy like you away<br>You say so easily that it was love at first sight  
>You seem so light<em>

_I don't believe that you fell for me at first sight  
>I don't like that I see the end so clearly<em>

_Please stop loving me  
>It seems like it will cool down soon -<br>Please stop having interest in me  
>Please don't follow me<br>I might hurt you - please leave me alone_

_Stop thinking about me - I'm not the one  
>Stop thinking about me<br>Stop thinking about me - I don't like this  
>Stop thinking about me<em>

__**I totally screwed. **

_They say there's no guy like you, that there's no chance like this  
>But it's not for me, what can I do?<br>How can you say you like me when you don't even know me?  
>Your words are so strange<em>

_I don't believe that you fell for me at first sight  
>I've never seen love that like turn out well<em>

_Please stop loving me  
>It seems like it will cool down soon -<br>Please stop having interest in me  
>Please don't follow me<br>I might hurt you - please leave me alone_

_Stop thinking about me - I'm not the one  
>Stop thinking about me<br>Stop thinking about me - I don't like this  
>Stop thinking about me<em>

_You're too fast - cutting off the introduction and the body  
>And asking for my heart right away<br>From there, you were out  
>Please don't look at me - erase me from your head<br>No matter how hard you try, it won't happen  
>Empty your heart, please move<em>

_Please stop loving me  
>It seems like it will cool down soon -<br>Please stop having interest in me  
>Please don't follow me<br>I might hurt you - please leave me alone_

_Stop thinking about me - I'm not the one  
>Stop thinking about me<br>Stop thinking about me - I don't like this  
>Stop thinking about me<em>

**When she finished she glared at me and sat next to Finn who smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
>"That was interesting. But I don't think that this is the right song for sectionals." Mr. Shue said and looked a little confused.<strong>

**Selena's POV:  
><strong> 

**The week went by pretty fast and I would fly back to New York. My father wanted to tell us some big news. I was kind of happy about it. It would be a good distraction from Puck and I could catch up with some of my old friends.  
><strong> 

**It was Monday and this weekend wasn't as good as I expected. My father exclaimed that he would marry this dragon of woman and my friends were on some dance camp. So I was stucked with my soon step mom and my father. David couldn't make it, because of his exams and Jonas stayed by mom.  
>I could really punch someone. When I entered the school, I went straight to my locker and was already on my way to my first lesson when one of the jocks came to me. "Hey, you're Lena, right? I'm Matt" he said and smiled shyly at me. He is kind of cute, but nothing like… no don't even think about him. "Yeah, can I help you?" I smiled sweetly and tugged some strand behind my ear. I hadn't unlearned how to flirt. "I…I thought, that you… maybe want to go… out someday?" he stuttered. Nervous huh, you should be. This is distraction how I liked it. I think the old lean is back, I smirked to myself. "I would <strong>_**love**_** to." I answered and stretched the word love. His face lightened. "That's great. How about this Friday, I pick you up at 7?" "Sure" I said and continued my walk to class, and swayed my hips more than usual.**

**Puck was also on his way to class when he catched the view of Lena and some of his teammates. Huh. What would he want from her? Oh no, he wouldn't.  
>After school I had football and entered the locker room. "Dude, you make it. You have a date with this hottie." I heard Karofsky say. What! "I can't wait for it; she is a sweet piece of shit." Matt answered and laughed. I balled my hands to fists but a certain jock came into view and punched matt directly in the eye. "Don't speak about my cousin like this!" Finn yelled and shoved him against one locker. "Hey Dude, calm down. I don't only want to hook up with her. I'm not Puckerman." Matt said and looked me straight in the eye with a smirk. This ass. I grabbed him by his collarbone and pressed him against the wall. "What have you said about me?" I really want to punch this little punk but I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Coach Biesty. "Puckerman, Rutherford, I think it's enough. When you two would put so much afford in the games you wouldn't lose every time." She said and I released Matt but said "Watch out, Rutherford or I will ruin your pretty little face."<br>I took a break and grabbed a bottle of water from the bench. "You really like her, huh?" Finn asked beside me. "Kind of." I said and turned around to look at him. After the incident with Rachel we didn't talked much. "I can tell by the way you look at her every time she is in the same room as you, you really like her." He said and all I was thinking was how true this was. "But I screwed up. She didn't talked to me since,… you know." I said and couldn't believe that I was telling this shit. "Nah, she was hurt. I think she likes you to, but you must know there is something that she should tell you by herself." Now I was curious. "Nice try Finn, but she has a date with this jerk here." And I really don't like the idea of her with another guy, who eventually has the guts to kiss her. Not like me who couldn't admit his feelings for her. When have I become such a pussy? "I don't like the idea of them dating either, but I think I have no right to forbid her meeting him. But I have an idea." He said and smiled. He ran to Rutherford and talked to him for a while before he returned to my side and said a little lower: "He takes her to the movie on Friday. So what do you think movie on Friday?" Finn asked me and smirked. When does he became so smart? "Sure" I said and smirked also.**


	15. The date

**Friday Evening:**

**(her outfit: http:/www. Polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=39847559)**

**Back to the game. No stupid feelings, no Noah, no more crying over this jerk.  
>I dressed in a short grey dress and white leggings. By the way out of my room I grabbed my grey cardigan and pumps. The bell was already ringing and I opened the door to see Matt with a dark jeans and a blue shirt. Not so bad for the beginning. At our way to the movie we talked about school and glee, he was also a glee member, but quit after last year, because his parents wanted him to concentrate in football. He said that he had pretty good chances to get a stipendium for college. He was nice, but nothing more.<br>We walked into the movie and grabbed some food on the way to the room. He had already bought the tickets and it was some chick flick. Yawn. Nice try, but I'm not that girl. During the movie he tried to put his arm around my back, but I couldn't feel comfortable with this so every time he tried I shook his arms away. He looked a little depressed by that, but I don't care. My mind was by my first and only date with Noah, he was so sweet and it felt so right.  
>Crap Selena, stop thinking about him, he is it not worth it. Suddenly I heard two familiar voices behind us. I turned around in my seat and saw no one else but Finn and Puck. Great, what are they thinking? Finn meets my gaze and saw the angry look on my face. He only shrugged his shoulders and smirked. This ass, he really tries to ruin my date. Not that it was a good one, but neither less was it a date. And what the hell was Puck doing here? "What's wrong?" Matt whispered in my ear. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said back. How I am supposed to survive this. Argh, stupid Finn. He already tried to talk me out of this date, but it didn't work how you could see. The movie finished and I was pretty bored. Matt wasn't that entertaining as I thought and the thing with Finn and Puck. When you speak from the devil, here they are. "Hey Rutherford, what are you doing here?" Finn shouted in an innocent way. Innocent my ass. "Oh, hey Finn and Puck." Matt said and rubbed his neck. He obvious wasn't so happy with them being here, so I am. I only glared at them and tried to move on. "Looking good today Legs." Puck stated and winked at me. Is he for real. Urgh. Stupid mans! "Thanks, but I think it's time for us to go. Anywhere where you two wont would be." Get the hint! "Ah, so sad. We thought that you two would have joined us. We wanted do drop by Mac 'as (mc Donald's)." Nice try boys. I took Matts hand and gave him a peck on his cheek and said sweetly "Matti, don't you think we should heed home. You know I wanted to show you my piano." What a liar. "Sure, see you guys." Ha I made it. Now I could have a little fun with him. "Nah, I think it's not a good idea. My mom is at your house and Kurt and Burt would be to. I don't think Matt can cope with the whole Hummel family." Finn said. <strong>_1 to 0 for me Leni.  
><em>**I can't believe him. He had it all planned. "I think I will take Leni home, you can see her at school." Finn said to Matt and I felt the sudden urge to slap him.  
>"Okay, then see ya tomorrow at school." Matt said and waved at me before I could say anything.<br>"I can't believe you two. What the hell was that? I mean it was an innocent date and you two play overprotective brother here." I yelled at them. "Come down Leni, I don't see the need of yelling. Besides I think we helped you, you looked not so pleased when he tried to put an arm around you." Okay point to Finn, but I only wanted to have some little fun. I haven't hooked up after our move from New York, because of this Neanderthal across from me. Puck threw an arm around me and nuzzled his nose in my hair. **_Hmm raspberry. _**"Don't be mad at us. We only wanted to be sure that Rutherford hold his hands by himself. I don't think he is the right guy for your legs." He mannered like nothing happened between him and me. "Don't call me Legs! And Noah, I'm still mad at you what you have done to Finn. So don't play as nothing had happened." I said and my anger builds up. "Calm down Leni, I'm don't mad at him anymore. Rachel was the one who had threw herself at him and kissed him. He had explained the things before practice today. So, is all okay now?" Finn asked me and I looked over to Puck. Does Rachel throw herself at him or is Finn lying at me. I doubt the latter one. Rachel really could do such a thing, when you consider that she had a fight with Finn the day before. "Okay, but I don't forgive you two for ruin my date. So can we please drive to Mac' as?" I asked sweetly and gave the two of them a kiss on the cheek. I could see the blush that's forming on Noah's face. Kind of cute.  
>When I threw myself on the bed in my room I was with my thoughts far away by a certain boy with a Mohawk. He doesn't kiss Rachel on his own will. I smiled when I drift into a deep slumber. <strong>


End file.
